


Letters of A Lost Cause

by coffee_and_a_few_problems



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Historical Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Death, F/M, Hetalia, Holocaust, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Triggers, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_and_a_few_problems/pseuds/coffee_and_a_few_problems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katja Beilshmidt one of the four Beilshmidt siblings, wakes up from a hangover one morning to find her world turned upside down. Her sister Nikki, and brothers Ludwig and Gilbert plot an act to ruin Allies with many- and a plan that may kill Kat in the process. With love, anger, and a few car jackings, Feliciano, Romano and Katja race across Europe to save both themselves and others. Only question is, will Katja be sheep to the slaughter? Or will she survive one of the worst Genocides in history?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One- Abandoned, alone and cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for choosing my work to read! I'm Ash, the author. I'm excited to finally post this work, having to work on this for so long when it came to this story. Yes, this story is widely inappropriate, but I must ask, wasn't the war itself that much? Please post any questions, comments, or concerns you have. I'd love to read them. Once again, thank you for choosing my story, an enjoy. -Ash

Katja woke up groggily, her eyes opening slightly as morning light shone through the windows, and with a tired moan, she sat up, only to find her herself to have slept on the floor, feet away from her bed, a beer bottle in her hand. Her head throbbed as she stumbled into the kitchen to make some coffee, so she could make at least something of use with herself that day.  
As soon as she was situated with the drink, she sat down at the table, taking a sip and clsoing her eyes. Disturbing the peace for the moment, Nikki, Katja's older sister shuffled in, looking as if she had slept on the floor in their shared hungover state. They bid each other a good morning as Nikki grabbed cup of coffee herself. They sat in scilence for a while until Nikki finally saw her younger sister's face.   
"Is ther something wrong?" Nikki asked with a raised eybrow.  
Katja didin't realise that her expression had changed into a shoked and sadened look as a sudden, mysterious nervousness flashed over here.  
"I-I don't know," She started, before deciding to change the subject. "I haven't seen Gilbert or Ludiwg up yet."  
Nikki shrugged, setting her cup down. "I'll go and get them up, they didn't drink much last night, I'm suprised they aren't. Expecially Ludwig."  
The older girl walked down the hallway to look for the two other sibblings, opening the doors to both their rooms a crack.   
"Gilbert, Ludwig?" She called out softly, knocking, but as she heard no reply, opening the doors wider, but seeing their beds empty and neatly made,Where could they have gone?  
Nikki ruched back to the kitchen to alert her sister.  
"Maybe they're at work already? I don't know, we should check." She said in reply as she finished her coffee quickly.   
Nikki nodded and went to get dressed, Kat following and stripping from her dress from the night before into some more comfortable clothing, which was a white dress shirt, black suspenders and her hair in one easy braid going to her middle back. Rushing to not be left behind by her sister, she pulled on her coat and boots, running out to the already started car by her sister.  
The crisp winder morning wasn't kind to her hang over, being awfully cold as she rushed into the car as her sister began to pull out of the driveway.Nikki grumbled about other drivers, as she had almost caused several crashes, their car almost getting wrecked in the process. But for Katja, the overwheling fear getting to her now, she felt the need to cry out. But for what reason? She didn't understand why, but she wanted to just be with her siblings and to feel safe. Something wasn't right, mking her more anxious to where her brothers were.  
She snapped out of her thoughts as her sister got out of the car, closing the door, and Katja got out quickly to follow the two walking briskly up the steps of the building. Soon enough the two were outside of the big french doors of the brothers' shared office. The two slipped in, cling the door quietly to see Gilbert at his desk.  
"There you are!" She chirped a grin of relief on her face as she walked towards him."We were looking all over for you-" She stopped, seeing he was writing a paper...for movement? She scanned the paper with what she could see, her grin fading. "What are you working on?" She asked, hoping to get an answer from him.   
Gilbert shrugged, continuing. She snatched the paper away. skimming through the rest, her eyebrows furrowing. "How long have you been planning this? Who's moving Gilbert?" She snapped angrily, waiting for an answer.  
With a noncalant smirk her replied softly, "The other visitor here."  
Nikki's eyes widened staring at him, before she growled. "You wouldn't fucking try."  
Katja watched from a distance, backing up to the door, feeling her body becoming heavy like lead, her breath quickening.  
Gilbert shrugged, flipping through his other papers. "I don't know, the boss doesn't like...her type. And since we've not nessisarily liked her choices the past few centuries."  
"M-My type?" She stuttered quickly, "I-I don't understand."  
Gilbert sighed. "The Jews. We're moving the Jews."  
Nikki snarled at him, no one touched her sister. "And what do you plan to do with her?!"  
"You know, put her with the rest of them." He said, no expression to show.  
Nikki's hand clawed at him instantly, a loud cry echoing through the room. "you won't hurt her! Kat, get out, now."   
Before Katja could do anything, she was grabbed by a gaurd, and another grabbed the older girl. Nikki thrashed shouting at him angrily. "You can't do this! You'll kill thousands in the process, and you know this! Why would you do it anyway?!"  
"Her kind is a plauge to society They snuck in centuries ago, but now it's time to take back what we need, what we deserve. This duty is for our saftey, for us." Gilbert said, before the claing of boots were heard, and the door behind the girls opened.


	2. Chapter Two- Auf Weidersein, Life.

Ludwig walked into the room but stopped, seeing the two girls.  
"What the Hell are you two doing here?!" He asked angrily, walking up to the sisters.  
Suddenly, inside Katja, an amount of the terror melted it's gripped on her, and showed some anger.  
"The question is Ludwig, what the Hell do you think you're doing?" She snapped, and he frowned, walking back to his desk. "You'll see soon enough."  
She kept quiet as Ludwig began to shift through his papers.  
"Women," He snorted, not looking up. "They're so useless in this day and age."  
Nikki struggled again,  
"Fuck you!"  
"Excuse me?" He said looking to Gilbert.  
"I said fuck you. Don't you think about hurting her you swine! What you think you're doing for better is only going to hurt you more, I hope you burn in Hell!" She shouted, screaming and struggling, before she received a slap in the face from the guard holding her.  
She whimpered, struggling again, but keeping quiet. "Get them out of my face." The blonde man said angrily, and the guards dragged them out of the room, leaving them in the waiting room, Nikki screaming hateful things all the way. While this all happened, Kat stayed quiet, staring shocked at her brothers, mouthing 'why?" She wanted to know the real answers, but for now, the only thing on her mind was that she was going to die. They sat as the guards closed the doors again, Nikki trying to pry them open again, before giving up, sitting by her sister.  
"A-Am I really going to die?" She asked, looking to her sister, hoping she had answers.  
The older shook her head, lowering her gaze from her, to the floor. "I don't know Kat, I'll try to protect you as much as I can, I promise."  
They sat for a while, leaning on the wall opposite to the doors, their eyes dazing close, until Italian yelling was heard, coming towards the room they were in. Eyes wide open, to see the two Italian men caked in dirt and blood were being dragged in by two new guards, being thrown to the ground, one not moving and one sitting up and giving several hateful gestures as they left. Kat decided to watch for the moment unsure to do anything, confused why they would bring civilians.  
"Romano! Romano can you hear me?" He said cupping the other man's face with his hands, tear streaming down his cheeks, cleaning off a line of dirt from each side of his face.  
Kat then stood up rushing over. "Feliciano? Romano?" She called, and the screaming Italian looked up. "Katja? What are you doing here?"  
"I-I was about to ask the same, are you alright? Is Romano okay?" She asked, before Feliciano began crying again. Kat got down on her knees, pulling him into a hug as he sobbed into her, mumbling in both angry and relieved Italian into her shoulder before he pulled away abruptly. "I-I'm sorry." He said, wiping his eyes and nose with his sleeve.  
She shook her head and turned to Romano, taking his wrist, and checking his pulse.  
"What happened?" She asked, counting the seconds as his pulse thumped strongly, and she moved her hand away from him, and felt his forehead as well, looking for any bruises, gashes, or cuts.  
Feliciano shook his head watching her work. "I don't remember, but those men came telling us that Senor Hitler, Ludwig and Gilbert wanted us, of course we didn't want to, and they grabbed us and brought us here, and now here we are."  
Kat nodded, finishing her check up on the older brother, and she nodded. "He's out cold and should wake up anytime soon. That's similar to us, only our brothers were gone this morning and we had gone to look for them, and here we are..and I need to get out of here before they do anything." She trailed off, looking to her sister, who was crying now, humming an old song. Kat went over to confort her, hugging and holding her close and Feli, mumbled in Italian, waiting for hs brother.  
Soon enough Romano's eyes opened. He groaned and said something in Italian in a gravelly voice to his brother. Nikki kept crying harder, begging to be left alone for the time being, which Kat granted, pacing in the room now. They needed to get out of here, and fast, but how could they do it, for all four of them to make it out fast enough? But then Kat remembered of the truck drop off in the back of the building.  
"I've got a way to get out of here! Nikki, you know the loading station in the back of the building? If we tried, we could all make it out of here safe, and maybe we could go to one of the other cities for the time being, and wait!" She explained excitedly, and the two Italians nodded agreeing.  
"We won't make it." Nikki mumbled, shutting her down instantly.  
"What? Yes we will, don't talk like that-"  
"Kat, you won't make it. you can go ahead and try, but have fun getting out of that one...It's not worth it.." She said, going to a whisper.  
"Nikki, please." She begged, looking to the men, who watched, and back to her sister. "I'll see you soon then." She murmured, kissing her on the cheek, and leaving her with A half smile.  
The three looked to each other nervously, before Katja swallowed loudly, taking a deep breath. "First one to make it out first wins." She said, and both brothers now had a childish grin. "Auf Wiedersen schwester." She said wit a wave, before counting to three, before the trio sped off, Nikki waving back, before breaking down again, crying to herself.  
The three sped down the hallway, Kat shouting the occasional direction as they did, until guards shouted at them to stop as they went faster. "Left!" She shouted, rounding a corner, being in front, until they jumped down from the platform, down onto the concrete before continuing to run down the street quickly, until they were far enough away.  
They panted and whooped in victory, grinning at each other.  
"We did it!" Kat shouted excitedly, laughing happily, but soon enough she was back to her grave state as she was before. "Follow me, I have an idea where we could go right now." They walked quickly down the street, Kat wrapping herself farther into her coat, hiding her brown braid as well inside. Breaths puffing at the air like dragon smoke, until Kat led them to a large old complex in the middle of the town. The brothers looked at each other and at Kat, until Feli said something.  
"Uh, Kat? Are you sure this is it?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, and she looked back and nodded. "Yeah, why? It's not that bad, I promise. I spend most of my extra time here actually, working." She pulled out her keys, unlocking in, and holding the door open for the two, before all three were inside. The two men looked around surprised, seeing that she wasn't lying. Inside was a well furnished house with a downstairs and an upstairs. "The kitchen, living room, and bedrooms are upstairs, the showers are just down that hall," she pointed to a nearby hallway. "And the basement is the canning room and washing room, for clothes. I think you two would like to take showers? I'll wash your clothes if you'd like."  
They both smiled and thanked her, Feli the first one taking his shower, and Romano asked Kat if she could help him with his cut up hand, which was slightly purple now. She agreed and decided to work on dinner as well, going down to get some canned tomatoes, a loaf of bread, and some picked fish, bringing it back up. Also grabbing Feli's clothing was he took the shower, and helped Romano with his hand, helping him bandage it up, and washed the clothing. Romano was then laying on the couch, skimming through the channels on the television in the living room, until a propaganda ad came on.  
Kat gave an agitated noise from the kitchen as she heard this mumbling in her native tongue now, until the news came back on.  
"Three missing criminals are on the loose in Berlin today, known as Feliciano and Lovino Vargas and Katja Beilshmidt. They were last seen by Ludwig Beilshmidt and Gilbert Beilshmidt, after trying to persuade the criminals to stop their reign of terror. Govenor Ludwig Beilshmidt talks now."  
Kat peaked out from the kitchen to see her brother standing in front of an podium, microphones strapped around the stand as he spoke.  
"If anyone finds these criminals, call the local police or even the front building immediately. The woman being an escaped Jew, and the two men from the neighboring Italian country. The woman is expecially dangerous, please stay safe, stay off the streets, and please stay smart."  
She was standinf behind Romano now, biting her lip nervously. "Shit." She mumbled quietly, and Romano looked to her, "Now what do we do?"


	3. Chapter Three- Caught!

Kat shrugged. "I don't know, for now we should just wait.."  
The Italian man and the German woman went to the kitchen, chattering nervously until Feli came in, a towel wrapped around his fit waist, and Kat blushed adverting her eyes. "Y-Your clothes should be done drying by now." Shr stuttered, pealing the potato in her hang quickly, and Feli smiled.  
"Grazie!" He beamed and walked out.  
Romano chuckled and smirked at her jokingly. "I saw you googly eyeing him."  
"I-I what?" She stammered, cheeks ablaze with red.  
He laughed working with the tomatoes, going back to his own business.   
Dinner was soon finished, and the three sat down to begin eating. They sat in silence for a while, before Feli piped up.   
"So...we'll be fine here?"  
Kat nodded, eating still. "Hopefully. I mean, Nikki was the only other one who knew of this place, but she wouldn't ever give in to something like that, I know she wouldn't."  
Feli nodded, eating, but Romano set down his fork.  
"I don't get it. Why would they do something like that to their own sibling? Even worse, their boss is getting our country involved..." He sighed, rubbing his temples, thinking.   
They sat in silence once more before there was a knock at the door, making all three of them jump, the brothers looking at Kat.  
"You said no one knew!" Romano said angrily in a hushed tone.  
"I know, we'll just need to make it upstairs and hide in the attic. They won't be able to get in without breaking the door." Kat replied before waving them towards the steps and the three moved up them quickly, as soon as they were up there, something slammed open, Kat hiding in the closet, and Romano and Feli hiding under the old musty bed nearby. They sat silently as a pair of boots clicked across the tile, a humming heard..the old song from earlier. Soon enough whoever it was, was upstairs, and Kat cracked a speak, seeing it was Nikki, she smiled, about to come out, but saw the black uniform she wore. It was just like her brothers, and she bit her lip, feeling the need to cry again, what a traitor.   
Her older sister looked in the trunk, and then turned to the bed, and that's when she let out the smallest cry, trying to keep her composure for now as best as she could. It was all her fault, and she knew it. Knowing her friends would be found and it would be all over, even with one speck of freedom. But instead of struggle and success for the Nazi woman, there was a scream, a loud thump, and silence, until the door opened and she was pulled out by Feliciano, running down the steps, Romano behind her. "Hurry!" He said quickly before speeding out of the house with only a can of tomatoes, a few potatoes, and a can of fish they had left over before running again, others in the same uniform behind them. "What do we do?!" Kat asked, looking around quickly, and Feli then ran into the street, standing in front of a car as it stopped, opened the driver's door and got in, waving the two to the car and they got in, Romano into the passenger's seat and Kat into the back. The wheels screeched as he took off, speeding down the street quickly, turning corners and through alleyways quickly. Kat stood up, telling him easier ways out of the city, and what routes to take to anywhere far away from here. She looked behind to see police cars following, and she yelled to go faster, which they did. The high speed chase when on for a while until they were close to the other edge of the city, where a large crowd was walking. Feli cursed in his native tongue, before going onto the sidewalk, driving quickly away as the vans were stuck behind the people. They kept speeding out into the country side. They drove for a while, until it was dark, Kat almost falling asleep, Feli as well at the wheel, Romano keeping him awake every few minutes by saying something.   
A roadside hotel formed into the distance and they parked, Kat asking them to check in with the room, not wanting to give out her name.   
Soon enough they were settled out, all three exhausted, Kat with her own bed, and the brothers sharing one.  
The lights were turned out, and they wished each other goodnight, and all was silent for a while.   
But soon enough, Kat's sniffles rang out through the hotel room, thinking about how her family betrayed her. Feliciano laid next to his brother turning his caramel gaze to where Kat laid. Hearing her cry was horrible to him, feeling awful, and not able to do anything to help her. He then slowly crawled out of his bed and into hers, keeping quiet for a moment. When she felt his presence next to hers she turned over and moved into his arms. She cried softly into his warm neck and he held her close. The Italian began to rub her back in attempt to comfort her. Whispering innocent Italian in her ear. She looked up to him softly, cheeks puffy and tear streaked. "Thank you." She murmured to him, but Feliciano didn't reply.   
He only pressed his soft, yet rugged lips to hers, and Kat kissed back with no hesitation. Their lips lingered on each others, moving in sync and sliding together perfectly. Feli cupped her cheek and pulled her even closer. Upon pulling away, they caught their breath. Snuggling into his chest, Kat didn't stay up much longer, taking in his scent and dozing off quickly in his warm arms.


	4. Chapter Four- Punishment

"You let them escape?!" Ludwig bellowed angrily as Nikki held an ice pack to her bruising forehead. "It wasn't my fault that it happened, one of the stupid Italians hit me!"  
Ludwig sighed, rubbing his temples. "Great, now we'll need to chase her down...This will be difficult to get her back..and the Italians too. Remind me to send her off with the others as soon as we get her." He stood up, walking around the desk, tsking.   
"None the less, you'll need punishment as well for not meeting the objective." He pulled out a pistol at lighting speed and put it inside her mouth, and she screamed, looking at him shocked.  
"Mmph?!" Nikki mumbled looking at him fearfully.   
"Don't worry this will only hurt a little bit." He moved it to her cheek and shot, the bullet going through with a scream from the woman.  
"But then again it will hurt you more than me, I'll go get the nurse to stitch you up."  
As Kat stepped out of the shower she wrapped the towel around herself walking to get her clothes, seeing the brothers still asleep gave her some relief for some personal time, but just as she had gotten out, Feli had woken up. He had opened his eyes to see Kat walking out in only a towel. Blushing madly he turned his head quickly to keep his gaze going to her...  
'Feli stop it! You're a grown man, you can handle this!' He mentally scolded himself, putting his face into his pillow. Kat saw the stirring and blushed madly walking into the bathroom again, realizing he was awake. Getting dressed she walked back out quietly to see him sitting up, a deep crimson on his face.   
"S-Sorry Feli I didn't know.." She said quickly, putting her wet towel on the shower rack.  
He shook his head, smiling sheepishly. "It's not your fault. It's my fault for viewing such a pretty lady.~" He chuckled smiling at her.  
She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well, I'm guessing you'd want to get your brother up? I need to write something and call a friend."  
Feli nodded, going to the bed his brother was sleeping in, wrapped in the covers like a caterpillar in a cocoon, and Kat sat down at the desk to write.

Dear Familie,  
Wie bist du? Ever since we had left, things have been really rough. Being kicked from home with nothing but your two closest friends and winter apparel isn't as great as you might think. But I'm hoping by the time you all come to your senses I'll be home, back with you all. I hope you know I'm not sorry for being who I am, and I never will be. It's my life, it's my amount to live it the way it is. And if you really can't accept this, I'm better living with Feli and Romano, seeing they care for me more than you ever will, even in a time of need like this. I feel like the world's against me, and there's nothing I can really do anymore besides keep moving.  
I'm hoping I can be home soon to see you all,  
Sincerely,  
Your sister, Katja Beilshmidt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie bist du- How are you?  
> Familie- Family


End file.
